Impacting the Future
by Jazz's Girl
Summary: What would happen if the Autobots due to an accident ended up disappearing for several years? What would look like upon their return? What would the 'Cons have done in that time? How would Miko, Jack, and Raf deal with their guardians and friends disappearance? Their reappearance? So many questions. If you want answers, read. Rated T for potential language. May have pairings.
1. Impact

Summery:

What would happen if the Autobots due to an accident ended up disappearing for several years? What would look like upon their return? What would the 'Cons have done in that time? How would Miko, Jack, and Raf deal with their guardians and friends disappearance? Their reappearance? So many questions. If you want answers, read. Rated T for potential language. May have pairings.

* * *

_Earth: Nevada: Year 2025_

How long had it been? She didn't know. But she was starting to get really tired of it. The constant fighting, the endless hours or recovery, the pain of old memories coming back to haunt her. She knew that this needed to end. Soon. She was starting to wear out. Jack and Raf were as well. She knew. They didn't have to say it, but she could see it. Jack was a good leader. But with so much riding on him he had already started going gray. Raf could easily be mistaken for Doctor Who with the amount of tinkering he does. Primus only knows what he did in his lab, but the results were new weapons and information of the 'Cons.

Stretching, Miko rolled out of bed. If she was lucky she would be able to have a nice relaxing day. She smiled at the thought. _Whatever happened to the reckless, run first, think about the consequences later girl?_ A memory surfaced. She cringed. _Oh ya. That happened._

The bathroom was small. Heck her whole room was small, but she was glad she at least had a room to herself. Being a top officer in the Autobot Resistance did have its perks. She brushed out her hair. It was longer now then it had been then, but she had kept the dyed tips and streaks. It was part of what made her, well her. And she'd face Megatron himself before she changed it. Though, she had opted for purple this time instead of pink. Deciding to allow the nostalgia to take hold, she pulled her part of her hair up into twin pigtails, the rest hung down her back. She gathered it and tied it off with a green hair tie.

She shrugged out of her sleep clothes – a basic t-shirt and shorts – into what everyone considered her battle uniform – purple tank top with a blue stripe across the chest and dark purple hems, dark blue jeans (that for one reason or another were missing 2/3 of the left leg), tan belt, thigh high purple/lt. purple striped socks, blue arm warmers, and a pair of worn black boots. Jack would most likely scold her for wearing it, again, but she knew he wouldn't make her change it. They had known each other for far too long.

Exiting her room she made a beeline for the canteen. She was hungry and they had decent food. She nodded, waved and smiled to those she met on the way. It was nice to know that so many had joined their cause. The Decepticons didn't exactly leave them with much of a choice. They world was in constant turmoil. The 'Cons thought that they ruled the world, well she'd show them. They won't keep her from saving her home. Nope. And they'd pay. Oh, would they pay.

Having reached her destination, she forced herself to relax and plastered a fake smile on. No use worrying the others. She grabbed a simple breakfast, no longer that hungry. Sitting down at one of the least crowded tables, she began to eat. Nothing tasted right. It never did when the past tried to pull her back into it. Sighing she set down her spoon. Why couldn't she just let go?

Sirens blared to life and red warning lights flashed. The based switched to battle ready with such efficiency and ease that any military general would have given up an arm to know how they did it. Miko had left her food and ran through the base to the main room, large space that had once been the lair of the ever cranky, ever watchful Ratchet. Now it was a hive of human military action.

Jack, dressed in a deep blue military style cargo pants, black boots, and black long sleeve shirt with the Autobot insignia stitched onto the left sleeve, was giving out orders. Many of her fellow resistance fighters were going about their jobs with great proficiency, given that many of these people had trained themselves, climbing ladders and racing across catwalks. Jack was staring at the main screen – a left over from when the Autobots had inhabited Autobot Outpost Omega One. They just referred to it as Omega One now-a-days.

She climbed up to the command level. Not stopping until she was next to Jack. His bangs were swept off to the side as always, but their white strands clashed and complimented his normal blue/black. She noted Raf coming up on Jack's other side, a clipboard in his hands. He must have been testing something, she thought before looking back at the screen. The entire base referred to him as Dr. Who, his attire didn't help. A dress jacket, shirt, pants, and shoes – all in various shades of brown – seemed to be his choice now-a-days. It didn't help that he also had decided that 'bowties were cool' and had taken to them too. His hair hadn't changed much over the years, still unkempt in a neat sort of way.

"So. What do we got? Another 'Con attack?" She tried to keep her voice light, but years of fighting and war had put a serious edge into all her words.

"I don't know. The signal is defiantly Cybertronian in origin, but it's not the 'Cons that I can make out." Jack's voice was serious – it always was – but confusion and frustration weaved into his statement.

"From just the cursory data the signal is very similar to the ground bridge's energy signature." Raf's voice cut through her wondering thoughts. Ground bridge? She hadn't heard that term in years. Did that mean? No. She wouldn't let her hopes take root. It would only hurt her in the end.

"What do we do? Send out a team?" It sounded reasonable to her. Then again, sending out a team was always sounded reasonable to her. Jack shook his head.

"Yes. We need more information. The scans aren't getting as much as I'd like. Raf, see what you can't come up with from here. The scout team will need the help. Miko, take a small team out. But remember do not engage unless absolutely necessary." With a quick salute from her she ran off shouting out names as she made her way to the ground floor.

"White, Lopez, Lennox, Jones, with me!" She ran off in the direction of the weapons room, her team following not far behind. The room was spacious, having been one of the larger store rooms. Various tech, from human to Cybertronian inspired, cluttered the shelved walls and the racks that lined the middle of the room, like bookcases of destruction. She reached hers in no time – a large staff with a three foot metal mace-like ball on one end. For a metallic weapon it was light. Raf had said that the spiked sphere was hollow but the impact dents it made in the Decepticon's armor had her thinking otherwise.

Griping the staff end firmly in her hand, the weapon powered up. A dark green glow, so very reminiscent of a certain Autobot's armor, lit the area around her. Each spike discharging faint traces of electricity. If any 'Con was caught in her path when she was called to fight, well, they usually had _many_ traces of their encounter.

The other four humans had grabbed their preferred weapons and were standing ready. She gave a quick glance at her team. White and Lopez had their usual – high tech guns that were disguised as a skateboard and scooter respectively, Jones had his suit with built in guns and pulsars (Raf was going through an Ironman phase when he was building it), and little Lennox, the only other girl, had some of the biggest guns Miko had ever seen in the hands of a human, and the blond knew how to use them.

Motioning them to follow the deactivated her mace and walked to the vehicles stationed near the exit tunnel. Picking out the most accessible, in and out, as well as shielded, they were off. Tearing across the Nevada desert, leaving the base and back-up behind. The made it quickly to the coordinates Raf had transmitted to them via a communications watch-like device that each wore on their wrists. They pulled up a few hundred feet from the exact location, just in case it actually was the Decepticons. After hiding the vehicle in a decent sized cave-like rock structure the proceeded as quietly as they could to a cliff over hanging a valley where the source of the signal was detected.

"I will say it one more time Bulkhead, _I did nothing wrong._" The stressed words had her cringing, thinking a wrench or some other tool would be thrown in her direction. But that can't be right. They had dissapreared roughly 13 years ago. That couldn't have been Ratchet's voice.

"Well then what do you think happened? You are the one in charge of the ground bridge are you not?" _Smokescreen?_

Miko glanced back at her companions motioning them to get ready. It had to be a 'Con trap. There was no other explanation. She crept ever closer to the edge. Her breath caught in her through. It was them. They were right there in front of them. But how? They disappeared in a ground bridge accident all those years ago. How could they be standing there talking, arguing as if nothing happened?

So wrapped up in her thoughts she didn't feel the ledge beneath her give until she was already far below it. Having fought off Decepticon Seekers before she twisted and braced for impact, rotating her mace to try and catch some place on the rock face next to her in a last ditch effort to slow herself down. She hit the ground, vaguely aware of the voices shouting behind her and the optics watching her descent. Her flight was short lived as something gently crashed around her, knocking the wind out of her lungs momentarily.

She shook her head, gripped her mace and looked up at what, or rather who, had saved her.

"Bulky?"

* * *

AHAHAHAHA! It is done! My first attempt at a TF: Prime fic. I know. I really shouldn't start another fic, but I saw a picture on deviant art and couldn't help myself! I was like 'this **needs** a fic!' and here I am. So ya. A cliffie. I don't like them, but this chapter just screamed to be left on one. *smiles evilly*

Reviews welcome! XD

Pic link: leavatein12. /art/ Miko-Miko- 259678126 (just take out the spaces)


	2. Three Musketeers and a Fainting Ratchet

Recap:

_She shook her head, gripped her mace and looked up at what, or rather who, had saved her. _

_ "Bulky?"_

* * *

Bulkhead stared at the young woman in his hand. Only one person called him that. Not even his fellow Autobots were allowed to call him that.

"Miko?" The human did resemble his charge. The hair style. The clothes style. The facial features. But he just saw Miko not more than moments before. How could she go from being a fifteen year old human to this? His processer threatened to lock up.

"Captain!?" The human shifted in his hand. A small band of humans, looking to be around her age or younger were headed in his direction.

"I'm fine guys. Really." She stood, adjusted her grip on what ever it was she was carring and jumped. His spark stopped. He felt it. The human was going to die. He watched in horror as she twisted in the air, angling her large – was it a mace? – towards the ground. It struck the ground hard, she changed her grip slightly and used her momentum to land her safely on the ground. His processor and spark stopped in tandem. How? Huh?

"I think you broke him, Cap." One of the males, a taller male with curly brown hair carrying a scooter said, laughing a bit. His blond companion with the skateboard laughed with him. Another human, female, had one hand on a rather impressive gun. It was aimed to the ground, but her stance said she didn't like anything that had occurred and would shoot if she felt it was needed.

Bulkhead glanced at Optimus and the others. Ratchet was slack-jawed one hand poised over one of his built in scanners. Arcee and Bumblebee were staring at the adult–Miko-look-alike. Smokescreen was just looking from the group of humans to Arcee and Bumblebee, periodically waving a hand in their faces. Optimus had his battle mask down, so he had no clue what he was thinking

"I think I broke all of 'em, Lopez. Lennox, finger off the trigger." The blond female twitched, her hand sliding back ever so slightly. That voice, aged yes, was Miko. The tone, the words, the way her eyes lit up. It _was_ her. He'd been around her long enough to know.

"Captain, base commed. 'Cons headed this way." Bulkhead, heck all the Autobots, looked in the direction of the new voice. A human shape stood on the ledge of the rock wall wrapping a third of the way around the odd grouping of humans and Autobots.

"Shit. Jack said this was a scout mission. Translated, that means 'no fighting', which means we need to pull back. Return to a better position. Lopez, White, head out in front of us. Make sure the jeep is accessible. Jones, we need a diversion. The human shape nodded before moving at a speed faster then any human should have been able to achieve. Lennox, we need to get back up to the jeep." The Miko looked at all the Autobots. "I know you have questions, but they are gonna have to wait. Right now we got 'Cons headed this way and we need to move back to a more secure location. You got two options:" She held up two fingers, "Follow or stay. One gets you answers; the other leaves ya in confusion. Up to you." She turned and headed to a section of the incline that was far less steep then the rest and called it up in record time.

"Sir, what are we going to do?" Arcee had at some point come out of her trance and was now facing Optimus.

"I don't believe we were given an option. Autobots, roll out!" He followed after the humans, transforming once he made it to the top of the rock wall. Bulkhead followed. He had to know what happened to his partner. He would have followed anyway, even if it meant going against Optimus.

Arcee and Bumblebee were right there with him, similar thoughts running through their processors. If Miko had changed so much, what about their charges? Were Jack and Raf adults now too?

The group of humans stood around the beat up jeep. The fifth human, this one clad in a suite of some tech or another, had rejoined them. They got in the car, Miko sending a knowing smile towards the Autobots before climbing into the driver's seat. The jeep sped backwards before making a very flashy cut, which caused the whole vehicle to spin slightly, and headed off in a direction that the Autobots hopped would bring answers.

Time seemed to slow down as Miko commed the base. Jack looked at her through the screen, but she kept he eyes forward. She quickly recounted the meeting. How it seemed like the Autobots had come back and were currently following her to Safe house 16, a small complex that should be big enough o house all the Autobots.

"Hm. I'll meet you there." He looked over his shoulder. "Simmons get Raf and tell him to meet me at the tunnel." A tall, stringy man nodded and took off. "Miko, be careful." She shook her head a gave him one of her signature smiles, then the screen went dark.

"Captain, do you think this is wise?" Glancing at the back seat through the rear view mirror Lennox frowned at her. The usually quiet girl stared directly into Miko's eyes, despite both facing the same direction. Mirrors were good for that.

"I don't know Al. But if this what I think it is, And I know Jack thinks so too, then we may just have gotten an edge in this war." The car was scilent after that. Gaining an edge had been the mose elusive thing in this war. Thirteen years and they had always been a step behind. Now they had the potential to be a step or two ahead, everyone present knew how important it was. They'd make this work, but if it was a Decepticon trick, well they would blast the whole thing up like Lennox's practice targets.

Safe house 16 was a cave that due to a natural multitude of tunnels that created a maze and certain kinds of mineral deposits in the rock kept it one of the better safe houses. It was also the largest. It was one of the few places that Jack had decided could be a back up base if Omega One was ever discovered. She led the Autobots through the entrance and into one of the several tunnels. Jack, Raf and herself were the only ones that knew the exact route into the main cavern. Few people had been in it. They had those who were in the field memorize the routes to several of the smaller caverns. Leaving them to believe that the fifteen smaller caverns were all there was. The entire resistance believed that the safe house was the sixteenth one to be set up, hence its name, not knowing that there were actually sixteen caverns. A safeguard against the 'Cons should they ever need to use the main cavern later.

Miko pulled out of the last tunnel and into the well lit cavern. Raf had had a field day setting the place up. No one had seen him for weeks as he rigged the place up. Jack And Raf were already waiting for them. Jack stood tall and strong, as any leader should, his white/black hair glowing in the caverns lights. Raf was fiddling with his laptop. Or one of them. He tended to burn them out so many spares were kept on hand.

Pulling up close to them she parked the vehicle and got out. She pulled her mace out of the back of the jeep and stood close to her friends. Letting the heavier end sit of the ground she leaned up against it. Jack stood to her left, he looked unarmed, but anyone in the resistance knew that if any 'Con thought that about him on the battle field they might just end up dead. Just because he tended to run things from the base did not mean he was a bad fighter. He was one of the best. Raf may not be of the fighting type, but if needed he had a few very nasty tricks, some more sci-fi then others. Miko's team stood off to the side at one of tables in the cavern. Some decided to lounge, others sat staring at their leaders and the Autobots, but all were prepared to fight if necessary. No one had put down their weapons.

The Autobots pulled to a stop and transformed, each staring at the three humans that had been such a major part of their time on earth. Friends, as much as teammates.

Jack stepped forward. "Welcome back Autobots. It's been some time." Ratchet Ran several scans before locking up and off lining. Shock flowed among the Autobots while the humans couldn't even help snickering, or out right laughing in the case of a certain two boys. Miko, Jack and Raf couldn't help but laugh. Well, if that didn't prove that they were not Decepticons, well, they'd just have to try harder.

* * *

A/N: Hello again everyone! Welcome back for another chapter of this fine fic. I have to say I'm having fun with this. I've never actually done a fic that you could categorize as post-apocalypse ( or close to it) and I find myself enjoying the creative freedom.

Thank you to the ones that reviewed. It's honestly the only reason I updated so soon. Now I have a little question for you: Can you figure out the first names of Mikos's team (White, Lopez, Lennox, and Jones). First one to figure it out I may give a special prize to!


End file.
